The present disclosure relates to stemmed glasses that can be compactly joined into sets, and the sets efficiently stacked.
The stemmed glass or stemware is a popular and necessary type of drinkware that has, in its basic form of a bowl and a foot connected by a centered stem, remained practically unchanged for centuries. The problem is that due to its characteristic shape stemware is difficult to store as it takes more space than conventional stemless drinkware and is usually not stackable. This creates a storage problem for houseware and barware applications. The problem also extends to the single serve market and more particularly to the single serve wine and spirits market where there's the particular need for sealed filled containers that can be compactly packed for efficient shipping and shelving, with good portability and functional characteristics, and have physical characteristics as close as possible to a full stemmed glass.